


Warmth

by am_i_write



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, University, inktober for writers 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_write/pseuds/am_i_write
Summary: After accidentally waking up Tadashi early in the morning, Kei is determined to make it up to him.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Inktober for Writers prompts by Spymastery.
> 
> Day Three - Warmth

Kei was not a fan of early morning classes, especially when he spends the entire class feeling bad that he woke Tadashi up. He'd been making a simple breakfast, but ended up sending a pot crashing to the floor, instantly waking up his boyfriend. It wouldn't have been so bad if Tadashi hadn't been working realy hard last night, and now he'd ruined his sleep. Throughout their childhood Tadashi had struggled with insomnia, and Kei remembered lots of sleepovers in which he'd stay up late talking until the other boy fell asleep to the sound of his voice. Nowadays he was better, but he still needed to maintain a fairly regular sleep schedule in order to function properly.

So, when his class ended, he was determined to make it up to Tadashi. As he went up the stairs two at a time, he schemed. First, Kei would make him a spectacular lunch. Then he'd wake him back up again by peppering his face with kisses, which always flustered both of them, but it could leave him grinning for the rest of the day, so it was worth it. Then he'd put on some of the rock music Tadashi loved so much, and then he'd play some of the cheesy love songs he always teased Kei for liking.

Maybe it wouldn't make up for his mistake, but Kei hoped it would just make the day a little more bearable.

Reaching their apartment, he opened the door quietly, determined not to wake the other boy back up just yet. When he entered, however, Tadashi was sitting on the couch, tapping away at his laptop. "Tsukki!" he greeted, face lighting up when he noticed that Kei had returned. "How was class?"

Letting out a small grunt, he dumped his bag by the front door. Disturbing his boyfriend's sleep schedule was always disastrous—how on earth was he awake?

And how had he singlehandedly destroyed each of Kei's plans all at once?

"Fine," he finally remembered to respond. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Are you alright?"

"So concerned about me," Tadashi giggled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. He was wearing one of Kei's old hoodies, the one with the cartoon dinosaur on it, with his feet tucked underneath him. It was unfair, really, that he could look so cute just sitting there. "But yeah, I'm alright. Have you been worried all morning?"

"Of course not." That was a lie, and his boyfriend's grin showed that he knew that very well. Ah fuck it, Tadashi was too perceptive anyways. If he was going he to be embarrassed anyways, he might as well just go for it. "I just know you need your sleep, and I thought you might,"—deep breath, he won't make fun of you,—"want to lay together for a while. So you could rest."

"Aw, Tsukki!" Tadashi cooed, and Kei felt his cheeks warm up a thousand degrees. "Of course I want to cuddle with you. And it's okay that you woke me up; mistakes happen. Now, c'mon," he prompted, motioning to the spot beside him.

"No," Kei said. He spun around on his heel, walking out of the room, and it didn't strike him until he was already gone that his boyfriend might have taken what he'd said the wrong way. Quickly nabbing the object he had in mind, he zipped back towards the living room, probably at a faster rate than he'd ever bothered to reach whilst playing volleyball.

Tadashi's eyebrows were furrowed, but he didn't look all that upset. Then he noticed what was in Kei's arms, and his eyes lit up. "You looked cold," Kei explained quietly, gesturing towards the dinosaur hoodie.

"Aw, Tsukki!" Tadashi said, grinning from ear to ear. Scooting towards one side of the couch, he patted the cushion and said, "Snuggle with me?"

Well, that was the plan yes, but Kei gave a few teasing grumbles anyway. Stretching out on the couch, he pulled Tadashi flush against his body and smoothed the blanket on top of them both. Legs being just a little too long, he had to prop his feet up against the arm rest, but Tadashi just used the extra room for his own feet.

Squirming a bit to get comfortable, he snuggled his face into Kei's neck. Letting out a deep and content sigh, he said, "You're warm."

"Well, yes, that was kind of the point," Kei muttered, and he felt his boyfriend smile against his neck. All the time he got complaints that he was too blunt or too moody or too rude etc. etc., but Tadashi never said anything like that, no matter what, he somehow always understood. Ocassionally he felt like maybe he should say something sappy or mushy for his boyfriend's sake, but nothing ever came of it. Instead he tried to display his affection in other ways, and he was fairly certain the other had no problems with that.

Tadashi's eyes were closed, and Kei felt a small smile slip onto his lips. It was barely there, and probably hardly noticeable at all, but he knew his boyfriend didn't even have to see it to know that it was there. He looked so adorable sleeping, though, and they were so close he could count each individual freckle scattered across his cheeks.

As the minutes ticked by, his breathing slowly evened out until Kei was sure he was sleeping. Pressing his lips gently against the sleeping boy's head, he murmured, "You're beautiful." Tadashi's eyes popped open, and Kei startled. "You're awake?" His voice was a lot less confident that he would've liked.

"Mmhmm." His eyes glittered, mischevious and happy. "I love you too, Kei."

"That's not what I said." He cursed silently, lifting his hands to cover his flushed cheeks. He was bad at showing his emotions, even front of the man he trusted the most, and it embarrassed him to be caught practicing.

"Please, Kei, the warmth of your body is nothing compared to the warmth in your eyes," Tadashi murmured, lips moving languidly against his neck. Kei felt his face redden, but he didn't deny it. "Mmm, you're so soft. Stay with me forever?"

Maybe Kei should wake Tadashi up early more often...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Let me know if you have any feedback :D
> 
> (First time I've written this pairing so?? What is characterization? What is plot? What is style?)


End file.
